


take a breather

by freckledshoulderblades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Smoking, and biting??? do i even need to tag that, and whoops my hand slipped, i'm sorry okay but i saw that new dread teaser where tal slapped himself and bit his lip, oh god i really did this, reader gender is ambiguous, welcome to my shitty writing style that i churn out, when i don't want to go through the actual act of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/pseuds/freckledshoulderblades
Summary: that dread clip gave me feelings guys i'm so sorry





	take a breather

You've taken your time finding the least occupied space outside of the convention hall, ruby red lips sucking down a cigarette and exhaling into the thick august air.

A door opens, creaking. Closes, the slam echoing briefly.

"Oh, sorry." A voice says, and your eyes widen briefly - a voice you know all too well. The owner walks over, hands in spiked jacket pockets, dark eyes glimmering from behind blackened sockets.

"Didn't know there was anyone here."

You smile and incline your head to the section of wall on your right. He takes up a vigil, reaching deep in his pockets and coming up short.

He turns plaintive eyes on you and you shake out another cigarette, yours perched daintily in your mouth. A noise of gratitude.

You offer your lighter. His thumb brushes over the bright pink casing, a smirk in his eyes, and flicks his thumb just so. Flames spark forth and you take in his illuminated visage - it's strange enough being in his presence but being this close thickens the ether.

He hands it back a scant second later, fingers brushing lightly over yours. He grins widely and breathes out plumes of silvery tendrils.

Moments pass in quietude. You feel the heat reach your fingertips, the embers threatening to scald your skin, and you drop the bud, crushing it underfoot.

You turn to reach the door and an opportunity snags your pale wrist and hums. You take your time looking back, as though he were transient enough to garner caution.

"If you want." he whispers, and smoke curls lazily out of a devil's mouth. A hand moves to your waist as a studded boot grinds down glowing coals. You nod and bite your rose lips and sigh into his mouth when he pulls you close.

His lips are every bit as soft as you'd briefly imagined, a dichotomy to the way he pushes you hard against the age worn brick building. There's the heady drunkenness of skin on skin and then there's the insistence he bites at your neck with, hard enough to draw blood and certainly hard enough for you to shudder against the barest amount of stubble.

He swallows your breathy exhales, hand moving to thumb at your chin roughly, and you fist hands on leather lapels and revel in the way he mouths at your neck.

A klaxon sounds from behind you and he parts only the barest amount to kiss you softly, sweetly. You lick the taste of smoke and tea from your mouth, inching forward to claim the flavor once more, but he ducks his head and smiles.

"Break's over."

He leans in one last time, nipping at your lips and marking your throat, before wiping thumbs on your cheeks apologetically.

"Thank you." he says, ever the unorthodox gentleman, and holds the door open for you to enter. You compose yourself momentarily and move on, taking your place in the audience.

The house lights dim but there, in the fleeting instant before you're enveloped by darkness, his eyes meet yours from the stage and he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> listen  
> listen  
> listen to me  
> i am gay and goth and heavily influenced by taliesin jaffe  
> and occasionally wires get crossed and my brain decides that writing tal/reader fic is the way to go


End file.
